


My parents know

by slytherco



Series: Drarry Prompt Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Malfoy Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Guilt, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Post-War, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: Draco's parents find out about his secret relationship with Harry, so he comes to the only place he can think of.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Prompt Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551397
Comments: 12
Kudos: 420





	My parents know

**Author's Note:**

> Harry calling Draco 'Love' is my sexual orientation now.

“My parents know.” 

Draco was standing at the doorstep of Grimmauld Place 12. The rain that had started out as a drizzle a few hours ago, has now turned into a full-blown thunderstorm. The blond was completely drenched, his clothes wet and heavy, his shirt, once white and crisp, was now rumpled and clinging to his body. He wasn’t wearing any robes or a coat. His whole body was shivering from the cold wind, and his usually pristine hair was soaked and sticking to his forehead.

“May I come in?” Draco’s brittle tone caused Harry to snap out of the initial shock.

“Bloody hell, Draco, what happened to you?” Harry asked, as he hurriedly ushered the disturbed man inside. As soon as the door shut behind them, Harry turned to look at Draco. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and cast a wordless warming charm before he could get some dry clothes from the upstairs bedroom. The other man just stood there, almost catatonic, breathing shakily.

“Draco, can you hear me? Are you hurt?” Harry’s concern was growing by the minute. Without warning, he cupped Draco’s cheek with his palm which caused the blond to recoil as far as the nearby wall allowed. 

Harry’s stomach dropped. Not only Draco’s skin was icy cold to the touch, something was very, very wrong. His parents knew? What could they had possibly found out that got Malfoy so rattled? 

He was already planning to find out as soon as possible, but first, he needed to help warm up the reckless git. Merlin only knew, he was insufferable when sick.

“Kreacher!”, The house elf appeared with a soft crack as soon as Harry said its name. “Would you please make two mugs of tea and leave them in the guest room? We’ll be there shortly.”

“Would Harry Potter like Kreacher to leave blankets as well, sir?”, The elf asked in his croaky voice.

Harry nodded. “That’s a good idea, thank you. And a bottle of Firewhisky, if you may”, Harry added as an afterthought.

“Of course, Harry Potter, sir.”, The elf nodded primly and disappeared.

Harry, again, turned to Draco. “Hey, Draco, hey. Listen”, He cautiously put his arm around the blond’s shoulders, trying to speak in a quiet, calm tone, as if Malfoy was a skittish animal. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes, and then have some tea. Is that all right? Is it okay if I take you upstairs now?” Harry chose his words carefully and made sure the other man was going out of his own volition. Being in control always helped Malfoy calm down.

Draco watched him from under his fringe with wide eyes and nodded slowly. Harry felt a slight sting of fear, and then anger, when he realized that the wetness on Draco’s face wasn’t the rain anymore.  _ What the fuck did they do to you, love? _

They climbed upstairs to Harry’s bedroom (which occasionally was Draco’s as well - Harry batted away the nagging thought how he’d like it to be Draco’s _ permanently _ ). He picked out a clean t-shirt, a pair of boxers and sweatpants. When Draco reemerged from the bathroom fully changed, Harry’s heart melted a little. He looked so fragile and defeated. He still came closer and hesitantly searched for Harry’s hand with his own. Harry gently took it and they descended to the guest room.

Draco still seemed out of it. Harry patiently sat him on the antique loveseat, put a mug of hot tea (with some Firewhisky added for good measure) in his hand and covered him with a fluffy blanket. He was starting to get antsy but knew very well that Malfoy needed some time to collect himself, and pushing him for information would have the opposite of the desired effect.

Malfoy’s breathing was slowly relaxing and he looked decidedly less blue when he shot a quick glance at Harry. His hands were still firmly holding the cup of tea as if stopping them from shaking (though Harry would sooner face a basilisk again than tell Draco that).

The blonde cleared his throat. Harry instantly turned to face him. 

“My apologies for barging in on you at this hour, Potter. I.. shall be out of your way soon if you wish.”, He spoke evenly, without his usual bite which Harry grew rather fond of over the last few months (was it almost a year already?).

“Oh, no, you shall  _ not _ .”, Harry replied sternly. “You scared the absolute crap out of me. Draco, what happened with your parents? What did you mean? And why on earth you almost gave yourself pneumonia, haven’t you seen what the weather’s like?” Harry knew he was rambling but the prolonged silence has put him on edge. Draco was, thankfully, unharmed but his behaviour was still concerning.

Draco sniffled quietly. “They know I’m bent. They know about you. Us.”

Harry suddenly felt there was an empty space in the spot where his stomach’s just been seconds ago.  _ Shit.  _ He swallowed heavily, welcoming the burn of the Firewhisky. Finally, he broke the deafening silence.

“I reckon they reacted poorly.”

Draco let out a dejected snort. “As poorly as their manners would allow.”

“How did they find out?”, Harry was unable to stop himself from asking. He was well aware of their situation, of some of the  _ expectations _ forced upon Draco. They were somewhat improvising for the last few months, not making any bold plans for the future, as if not to shatter this fragile thing they had going between them. Deep down, he hated it but at this point, he was prepared to accept anything Draco was willing to offer.

“They were intercepting my owls. For months. Gathering the  _ condemning _ evidence of my treachery.” He let out a bitter laugh. “And to think I was toying with the idea to tell them myself.”, Another dejected sigh. “At least I was spared the disappointment of seeing their faces if I ever did.”, He put his empty mug away and buried his face in his hands. 

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of Malfoy. He instinctively decided to skip the issue that was the reading one’s son’s  _ private  _ correspondence (for now) and instead took the easier route. “Shit, Draco, I’m so sorry. Did you talk about it? Or did you just storm off? Maybe..”

The other man cut him off. “There is nothing to talk about. Nor there ever will be, Potter.” He replied in a tight voice.

“What do you mean by that?”, Harry inquired, although he felt like he already knew the answer. He gently pushed Draco’s hands away from his face and held them in place in the other man’s lap.

Draco took a deep breath, bracing himself. “I was disowned. Written out of the will.”, His voice quavered. “Cast out of the family.”, In a desperate attempt, he tried to push Harry’s hands away but Harry held on, stroking the slender, delicate fingers with his thumbs.

“Draco, listen..” He started and regretted it immediately when Draco gave him a scathing look. Harry, however, couldn’t be fooled, as there was something so very vulnerable just beyond the stonecold mask Draco was trying to put up, that Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “Just... Let’s go to bed?”

The first crack in the mask was evident. “Potter, I don’t expect you to..”

This time Harry cut him off. “You don’t have to. You’re staying with me. Indefinitely. As long as you wish.”, He gave Draco a soft look. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

_ Another crack. _

“Potter, I don’t think you follow.”, Malfoy insisted, though his voice was shaky. “I wasn’t just politely asked to leave, think long and hard about my transgression, repent, and return, like the ever-prodigal son.” He turned his head in shame. “Pureblood families conduct this... differently. I’m a pariah now, I’m... untouchable, in their world.”

Harry huffed. “Well, then it’s good that you’re here, right? In my world.”, He slid down to the floor to sit opposite Draco. Merlin, even in his current state, the blond was gorgeous. How could anyone not want to just shower this insufferable, beautiful git with affection, Harry would never know. “Draco. Look at me. Please.” He put a soothing hand on Malfoy’s cheek, his heart breaking a little when he felt that new tears were already there.

_ More cracks.  _

“You are one of the most influential wizards in our history. And me? Ex-death eater, shunned by his own family, unwanted amongst his kin. I’m a liability, Potter. I destroy everything I touch.” His voice was bitter and full of self-loathing. “Don’t let me destroy you, too.”

Harry asked the question he wasn’t sure he wanted answered. “So why are you here?”

_ Crack. Crack. Crack.  _ “I... I wanted... I just didn’t-”

_ You didn’t have anywhere else to go. Oh, love, but you came here. _

Draco’s breathing turned erratic and Harry could feel him tremble, trying to move, to bolt, to run and never come back. Like a scared animal, feeling too exposed, having revealed too much. Beaten and defeated, with no chance to emerge victorious. 

Harry gently held him in place and rose to his knees so he could be on the other man’s level. He took his face in his hands and paused, leaving a chance to say no. Then, he placed a reverent kiss on Draco Malfoy’s forehead. “You”, Two more kisses, on his eyelids. “Will stay”, Another kiss, to the top of the nose. “Right here”, He kissed off the wet tracks of tears on his beloved’s cheeks. “With me.”

He placed the final kiss on Draco’s soft lips. Just a light brush. Just enough to feel the short, warm breath escaping that beautiful mouth.

_ Final crack. _

He looked straight into the grey eyes. They were searching, terrified, hopeful. 

_I._

_ Will not.  _

_ Leave you.  _

The unspoken words hung between them.

In a split second, he was enveloped in a desperate embrace, felt hot, ragged breaths on his neck. He kissed the near-white mess of hair at the top of Draco’s head. The blond lifted his face and carefully put his trembling lips upon Harry’s. Not kissing them, just close enough to breathe the same air.

Harry held him and kept whispering reassurances into the non-existent space between them.

“You are already mine, love. Allow yourself to take me as yours.”


End file.
